User talk:WikiFan2014
good job with vortex dragonoid espescially for a first creation i think your gonna be bringing some great things to this wiki WANING Warning. you do not have any permission to edit anyone's user page. Warning 2 You are absoulutely NOT allowed to edit the main page without an admin's consent [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 04:16, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Dude, why did you edit my use page? But, I won't apologize.. for who I am. 04:17, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Warning 3. Use proper grammar on articles. This counts as a block. We are the ones. We get knocked down. We get back up, and stand above the crowd. 04:30, August 28, 2011 (UTC) wow another great job you are phenomal at making bakugan Your Bakugan are AWESOME. I think your best work was Vortex Dragonoid ! Hey could you make me one ? Half chance Dragonoid, half Blitz..or that votex dragonoid, but with some Ventus parts, and with the head of a PYRUS BLITZ ! That'd be AWESOME !!! or..or.. both !!! I love the stance of Lumino, and Chance, their so Awesome. Anyway, AWESOME stuff. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 21:10, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok, cool, thanks. ~ FSB ? why did you name it WINE lumagrowl? This is an ENGLISH wiki. Look at the spanish wiki on the main page. This is your first warning. Quis custodiet ipsos 02:50, September 8, 2011 (UTC) i meant specifically the wine part Re: Languages You responded to the wrong guy, I think ... that was User:Ghgt99, not User:Airzel-of-haos ... and also, there isn't much point in being on a Wiki of a language you don't speak :/ --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 03:22, September 8, 2011 (UTC) nooooooooooooo i love your custom bakugan dont leave cause of language .... if it helps i speak some spanish so from now on when i leave messages on your talkpage i could write them in spanish write back if that would help Pyrusmaster82 (talk) 13:30, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :So do I. We find it helpful if you at least spoke rather fluent English that we can understand. We've had native English speakers that can probably do even worse on an English test than BC94 would. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 18:54, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Enough All right, This has got to stop. Characters are not Bakugan so stop putting them in Bakugan categories. If you do not stop, I will let one of the admins know that they need to block you.Zachattack31 (talk) 15:09, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes, the BakuBlitz belong there since they are part of the overall game and a product of the game.Zachattack31 (talk) 15:28, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Warning Do not add Low Quality pictures to articles. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 22:17, September 12, 2011 (UTC) me gusta muchisimo tu canal.HaosWolf-ShadowIngram 16:54, September 14, 2011 (UTC) 16:50, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Head's Up I suggest saving your images as .PNG files rather than .JPGs. No offense, but JPGs make HQ videos look like LQ images. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| ''Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 03:03, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Ummm... Hi , my name is Charlie , and I wanted to ask you if I could put your Bakugan on my site , its a place where you battle with Bakugan and you can add your owan too Thanks very much , hope you accept -Charlie Abbott By the Power of Earth and Light we shall win ! 19:17, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Warning For uploading LQ images. --Don't run, accept your errors, the truths, 01:22, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :Warning for adding them to articles. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 20:00, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Could you make a bakugan who looks like this but in darkus please thank you Darkusgal231 20:46, September 30, 2011 (UTC) hi friend! Hi dude! well i want ot ask you if you can help me with something.. bakugan world is making a Bakugan history and i want to ask you if you can help me witht he new characters design because i know that you draw very well! so wat do you say? DanBakuganMaster (talk) 16:20, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey what... Hey, what programs are you using to make these 2 pics? . Reply Ok, but can I have an offer for you. Click here and please meet me on the chat in 25 mins. RE: Not like buy anyhting can you meet me on the chat so I can expain it Here's the link to my wiki: Click Here! Ready...? Hey, are you ready to chat about the offer? If so Click here for the Chat! ok sorry i can't remember where i got it from? From:Bryan Penuel Thank you i love it :D Hey... Hey, why don't you make an account on BakuMasters Wiki so I can contact you about something and can I use the Villains too? hey could u make a bakugan that is a mixture of Naga and Bolcannon Bryan Penuel (talk) 00:58, October 9, 2011 (UTC)Bryan Penuel Hi could you make me another bakugan please its not another phantom leonidas. Darkusgal231 21:18, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Omega Leonidas,avior,Dharak,and titanium dragonoid and in haos and his name will be Shadow Lenoidas. thank you. Darkusgal231 19:59, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Just wondering are you almost done?Darkusgal231 12:31, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok sorry :(Darkusgal231 00:50, November 1, 2011 (UTC) could you make me create a blitz Helios.please Infinity Helios + Evo Cyborg Helios + Brawlacus Dharak + Bitz Dragonoid + Meta Dragonoid thank you very muchShadowJaakor (talk) 14:35, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Head's Up Mind creating a fusion? Fear [[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'The ]]Legends 03:37, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Basically like you did Vortex Dragonoid. Fear [[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'The ']]Legends 00:14, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Fear [[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'The ']]Legends 00:26, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure Just comment on the blog. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 01:50, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :Eyyup. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 02:09, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, just Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 02:15, November 24, 2011 (UTC) DGK27 would like a Darkus Meta Dragonoid and Krakix Fusion... IT IS THE [[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'TRUTH. ']]DEAL WITH IT. 02:57, November 24, 2011 (UTC) I think as soon as possible. Darkness [[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'Rising]]. 18:05, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Contest Entry Thanks for you entry for the Bakugan Create a Bakugan Contest! :) Good luck! Hi Could You Create A Bakugan For Me Pyrus 1300 Gs A Kind Of Dragon Thanks Zommerblood (talk) 09:55, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Zommerblood (talk) 17:14, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Could You Make Me A Signature THANKS Zommerblood (talk) 17:29, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Could you make a fusion of Aquos Dharak (wings), Titanium Dragonoid (torso and head at least), and Coredem (anything else). Darkness [[User Talk: PYRUSGUARDIAN|'Rising']]. 02:43, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Could you make me a bakugan with the wings of hawktor,body of plithion,and the tail of darhak and head and horns of leonidas please and call him Phenox leonidas in haos please and thanks Darkusgal231 23:14, April 1, 2012 (UTC)